Unexpected Situations
by Megoostation
Summary: Macy goes with Nick, Kevin and Joe Lucas with their band JONAS to San Francisco California for a concert. Some unexpected situations happen, which led to some new discoveries. What will happen between Macy and Nick?
1. Introducing me, Macy

**This is a fanfiction for the tv show JONAS. The characters, Macy Misa, Nick Lucas, Kevin Lucas, and Joe Lucas are not my own, and I do not own anything in any way. **

The coolest thing about life when your best friend happens to be Nick Lucas, of the band JONAS, is that you get to consider yourself one of their 'biggest fans'. Most of the time, Tom and Sandy, or otherwise known as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, stay at their home with Frankie, the youngest Lucas boy, while there is a tour. Obviously, if they don't travel with Kevin, Joe and Nick, they are alone throughout all the traveling. So I, Macy Misa, offered to spend all my free time, traveling with the boys for support.

Even though Joe, Kevin and I get along great, Nick and I just click more because we are closer in age. Actually, we are the same age. We practically grew up together, actually. From Kindergarten to eighth grade, we have had every single class and teacher the same. Our schedules were duplicates of each other, and we were known as each others' shadows by all of our friends. Still, to this day, some people actually still do call us shadows, which is hilarious in my opinion. But, I guess if you look at it in retrospect, I have traveled with the boys on the last four tours they have had, I can be seen in many photos with them, and I tag along for fun when there are award shows or anything else fun going on. No wonder why not only our personal friends, but now JONAS fans have claimed me to be a shadow.


	2. Guess the City

"Hey Macy, guess what." The youngest JONAS member, but not youngest Lucas brother, sat down on the arm of my couch. It was noon and Nick had just stopped by my house wearing an unusual grin on his lips.

"Yes?" I questioned, sitting down across from him on the recliner in my living room. I could tell when Nick was antsy, he always tried to contain it by sitting down and looking professional.

"We have a show coming up, in a city we have never been before." Nick smiled, obviously excited from the idea of heading to a new city. Before each concert, I had to guess the city we were going to from a clue Nick has given me, it was a game we have played together since the first concert I attended. This clue was that JONAS has never played a show there, in that city, which was a dull clue considering there are probably millions of cities we haven't hit on tour.

Quickly, shuffling through my memory, I was able to eliminate the major cities and all the cities I could remember being in on a tour stop. "What state?" I asked, still eliminating cities and adding cities to my mental list.

"No! Cheater!" Nick declared, standing up from the arm. "You can only have one clue." I sighed, Nick was just too much into this game. Even if city guessing, as we liked to call it, wasn't a physical sport, he was still competitive.

"Nick, that was a half-assed clue." It went silent, I could see right through Nick's curly hair that his little wheels were turning in his mind. "Fine." He said after a second. "California."

Still puzzled, I continued brainstorming all the cities in California we have and haven't yet been to. "You have ten seconds." Nick started counting the time on his fingers. "Nine, eight, seven.."

"Okay Nick, I get it. You passed first grade, congratulations, you can count from ten, backwards!" I shot him a glare, which shut his stupid finger counting up for a few seconds.

"Mace, you can't take all day, the rule is you have to be quick."

"Fine." I sighed again. Damn, today just seemed like one big sighing day, no thanks to Mr. Competitive. "San Diego?"

"We have played their before!" Nick practically yelled. "Remember? First beach show, back in '07" Just as Nick mentioned that, I did begin to remember being in San Diego.

"Okay Nick, I give." I was giving up on this little game as of right now.

"San Francisco!" Nick laughed, appearing happy from having won our little city game. "We are going to San Francisco!"


	3. San Francisco

As quickly as Nick said San Francisco, I grabbed my Blackberry and googled San Francisco Facts. Thank god for internet-ready cell phones. "Twelfth most populous city in America, fourth most populous in California" I read out loud, another part of the game we played. I'm supposed to guess the city, and I also read out the facts of the city guessed. "Home to the first Chinese immigrants."

Nick laughed at that fact. "I heard there is a Chinatown there in the city. It's a pretty big deal. "

"Duh!" I looked up at him. "Historical Chinatown." I looked down at my phone and clicked out of the website I was on. "San Francisco seemed really pretty from the pictures I just saw." I looked back up at him with a smile. I was now getting excited.

"I know, I looked it up myself right when I found out that was our next spot." Nick smiled, moving from the arm of my couch, to now sitting down normally, on the cushion. "The Golden Gate Bridge, Union Square, Alcatraz." He started listing the main tourist sites. "I looked it all up."

"But what's in San Francisco?" I asked, standing up from my recliner and moving to the other side of the couch, next to Nick.

"Everything I just named." Nick raised his eyebrow. He must have thought I was going either deaf or senile.

"I know that, dork." I chuckled from his facial expression. "I meant, what is there? Like, is there a reason we are going there?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew this concert was just a one day sort of thing, not a tour or anything major. It just seemed so out of the blue to be heading to California after having a four month break of no concerts at all.

"Oh yeah. Kevin volunteered us to play at this tourist set up called Pier 39." Nick grabbed his phone, the new iPhone, and googled the pier just as fast as I did on my Blackberry. "I guess the Aquarium of the Bay is having some kind of charity day." He handed me his phone to show me the Aquarium's website, with more information about the location. "It seems pretty cool to me." He smiled as I handed him back his phone.

"It does sound fun, I can't disagree. Do you know how long we will be there for?" I imagined we would only be staying for a day and a half.

"Four days actually. We are leaving tomorrow, on the fourth. The fifth is the concert, the sixth is a vacation day, along with the seventh, then we will leave the morning on the eighth." He mentally pictured the calendar of days in his mind.

"Tomorrow?" I nearly shouted, making Nick jump slightly, startled, though he played it off cool.

"Yeah, is that a problem Mace?" Concern then entered his face and his voice.

"No. No. Of course not. Just so soon of notice." I smiled, reassuring him that I was completely fine about the planned trip. "When did you find out about this though?"

"An hour before I came over. Don't worry, we all were told on a sudden, short notice type of thing." Nick stood up off my couch, stretching his arms above his head. After stretching he quickly snapped his iPhone into it's holder on his hip and smiled. "I will catch you later Mace, I'm heading home to make a playlist for the concert with Kevin and Joe."

He leaned over to hug me, his muscularly built arms pulling my small frame into a hug as soon as I stood up from my seat. "I will call you in a few if you want to go get some dinner before coming over." Nick smiled as he walked himself to my front door and let himself out.

As a routine, the day prior to a concert or event, I always spend the night at the Lucas' with Nick. Since most of the time, whenever they have something scheduled, it is early in the morning, so by having me sleep over, it is less of a burden to have pick me up in the morning before departing.

Quickly, I made a mental note of everything I needed to pack for the trip, then began my packing spree.


	4. Oh, You Make Me Smile

I was lying on my bed, awaiting the phone call from Nick. I had already called both my mom and my dad to let them know about the show in San Francisco. My parents are both very supportive of JONAS, and they trust the Lucas family. My mom met Mrs. Lucas on the day of Nick and I's kindergarten registration. Ever since that day, the Lucas family and the Misa family have been great family friends, so it was no big deal when the boys had a tour coming or that I spent the night frequently. Our families were practically family themselves.

My bags were already packed for the trip, all four of my bags actually. Nick always teased me about being a packing whore, but he really had no where to talk. He and Joe packed worse than I, and Kevin packed just as much as me. It was not my fault that I felt that there is no such thing as being over packed. I would rather pack too much, than pack too little. I wasn't ashamed of that at all.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

Nick was calling, the ringtone I had picked out for him, and strictly him, was ringing in my pocket, vibrating my thigh. Smile by Uncle Kracker seemed to fit Nick just right. He was always making me smile, and I was always making him smile, which just so happened to be a miracle, since in public, he is rarely smiling. He is the serious one of the Lucas brothers. All his fans know him to be the quiet, serious, and more mature brother and band member. But I know a different side of Nicholas. Oh, and of course, the song Smile is sort of a cute, fuzzy, lovey song. Okay, okay, I admit it. I have had this sort of secretive crush on Nick for years. But it's nothing but a crush, really.

"Finally" I thought to myself as I dug into my pocket and grabbed my Blackberry. "Hello?" I answered, already knowing it was Nick from the personalized ringtone. I held the phone up to my ear as I sat up on my bed, listening to Nick's voice on the other end of the line.

"Do you want to go out to dinner or just come over and we can order pizza?"

"We always order pizza Nick." I sighed. Nick was always making me sigh, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Well, then we can go out to dinner. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you picking me up?"

"Yeah, I will be there in ten minutes." He chuckled. "How many bags are you bringing?" I knew he was going to ask! He always does!

"Four." I waited for his response, knowing he was going to talk some sort of shit and crack a joke.

"Wow Mace, I'm surprised it's not fourteen." He chuckled up a storm.

"Screw you Lucas" I rolled my eyes and played along. I knew he was just messing around, as was I, that's why I called him Lucas, his last name.

"See you in a few Macy."

"I'll be waiting Mister." I clicked the end button on my phone and carried my bags out of my room and down my stairs to wait for Nick to pick me up.


	5. Mario's Italiano

Within minutes, Nick pulled up to my house, carried my bags to his car, a 2010 Dodge Challenger, which he loved with all of his heart, and we were off, driving away from my house.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Nick asked me, without looking away from the road. Thankfully, Nick had gotten his license to drive at sixteen. Now that we were both seventeen, I was just barely working on getting mine.

"I don't know." I shrugged, not wanting to make all the decisions. I have a problem with feeling like a burden when it comes to choosing things sometimes. I know that after all these years of being around the Lucas family, I shouldn't feel so shy, but sometimes, I can't control it. "Are your parents and brothers coming?"

"No. It's just going to be us tonight. Joe is out with Stella, Kevin said he doesn't want to join, and my parents aren't even home right now. They took Frankie to some kiddy play in the city." He looked over at me for a split second. "So, it's just you and I tonight."

"Oh, Joe is with Stella? Is she coming tomorrow?" I asked simply out of curiosity. Stella was this high class girl, way too good to associate with anyone who doesn't have money. She moved to Jersey from Manhattan about a year ago, and ever since then, Joe and her have been off and on. I didn't like that girl since she moved here. Joe is just a blind fool.

"No. Of course not. She wasn't invited." Nick said, in a rough tone of voice. Obviously he was as fond of Stella as I was. He then looked over at me with a cheesy grin. "You are our only roadie."

I laughed, agreeing one hundred percent to his statement in my mind.

"So, where to Mace?" He meant, what do I want to eat.

"I don't care. I guess pizza sounds fine." I shrugged, knowing I probably just made his day by accepting pizza. "But lets go to a parlor. I want to get out for a bit." I hated the idea of going over to the Lucas' house, eating pizza, dirtying their plates and cups more than needed. There was the feeling of becoming a burden.

"I couldn't agree more." Nick drove towards the best pizza parlor in town, Mario's Italiano. "And I knew you would collapse under pressure. You just can't say no to pizza." Another toothy grin appeared on his lips.

"Shut up Nick. Just drive." I laughed at his foolish grin.

We have had a lot of memories at Mario's Italiano. A few years back, Joe had a crush on this girl that worked there named Amanda. She was blonde, tall, tanned, and young, everything Joe loved. She was actually the delivery girl. Joe used to deliver pizza at least five times a week just to see her face. He basically had her schedule recognized, at least from what he knew, since she always delivered pizza in the evenings. Amanda was the inspiration of the JONAS song Pizza Girl. I laughed to myself as we pulled into the parking spot of the restaurant, thanking god Amanda no longer worked here.


	6. Hey Soul Sister

The worst thing about ordering pizza with Nick is that I'm a vegetarian and he is, what I call, a meatetarian. When we learned about dinosaurs in second grade, he used to call each other herbivore and a carnivore for fun. I have always disliked meat, but have only been a full on vegetarian for four years now. So, when it came to picking toppings for our pizza, it was difficult. I liked spinach, Nick hated spinach in general. I loved olives and artichoke, Nick loved Canadian bacon and pepperonis. It was horrible, and we could never decide on what to order. In the end, we ended up just ordering a plain cheese pizza, which was very delicious, I cannot lie.

Sooner than later, we were back on the road, heading towards Nicks' house. Thank god the drive isn't far from point A to point B, I was too full to sit in a moving vehicle for too long.

When we pulled into the drive way of the large, mansion-like Lucas home, Nick parked and grabbed my bags from the backseat. Amazingly, within the past year, Nick has definitely bulked up in muscle mass. He used to be so scrawny, and now he can carry four bags full of make up, clothes, and accessories.

"Hey Macy!" I walked into the living room where Kevin sat, his laptop in front of him, his Redbull at his side. "How are you?" He looked up from the screen, pausing the Youtube video he was watching. Nick took my bags upstairs to the bedroom that I practically half live in. It was the guest bedroom right next to his own room, but I'm the only one who ever uses it.

"I'm good Kev, how are you?" I smiled. Kevin was always so polite and made everyone feel welcomed. He was only five years older than myself, but he always seemed to be around ten more years older.

"I'm great. Excited to leave tomorrow." Kevin took a drink of his Redbull. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited." I smiled.

"Everything is ready upstairs Mace." Nick walked to my side. "Yours bags are up there and the bed is made." He nodded towards the stairs, hinting to me to go up there with him.

"Alright Kevin, I'll see you later." Of course I had to say bye to Kevin.

"Goodnight Macy, see you in the morning." Kevin said without looking at me. He clicked the play button on the laptop and continued watching the video online.

I followed Nick up the stairs to his bedroom instead of mine. In Nick's room, there was everything he needed to practice for his band. An electric drum set, which he used only while practicing. His favorite Gibson LG electric guitar, a Taylor acoustic guitar, and a sheet of hand written music.

Every time, before a concert, I always help Nick practice warming up his vocals. He hands me sheet music, though I have no idea how to read anything he gives me, and a lyric book, homemade, full of lyrics of his own music and his favorite music. Though I am completely tone deaf, I can help Nick as much as possible, I'm just not allowed to sing.

"What song should I sing?" Nick handed me a stack of papers, all which had lyrics of songs popular on the radio right now printed on them. "I need at least two songs."

I scammed through the list, flipping through the pages. There were rap songs and songs sang by females. I definitely needed to find an appropriate song for Nick's voice. "No Katy Perry or Kesha." I said outloud, which caused Nick to laugh.

"Oh shit. I was thinking California Girls since that's where we are going tomorrow." Nick laughed, obviously messing around.

"Hey, Soul Sister" I picked out the lyrics to that song by Train. "And.." still scanning the pages, ignoring all the Eminem and Lady Gaga songs. "Animal by Neon Trees." I pulled out the page of lyrics to that song and handed him the two sheets of paper.

"Oh, that's a good song Macy." Nick grabbed the papers and looked over the lyrics. "Both are good songs. I like Neon Trees a lot, their drummer is a girl."

I laughed at his comment about the girl drummer. "Whenever you are ready." I was giving Nick the signal that I was ready to start.

He gave me the count down to three on his fingers without saying the numbers outloud. On three he began to sing with no background music.

"_Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my left side brains.  
I knew I wouldn't forget you,  
And so I went and let you blow my mind.  
Your sweet moonbeam,  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream,  
I knew when we collided,  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind._

Hey soul sister,  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,  
The way you move ain't fair you know.  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do...  
Tonight."

He smiled at me before continuing to the next verse. Of course he sounded good, It was Nick Lucas I was listening to, harmonize lyrics with his own melody.

"_Just in time  
I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me.  
You gave my life direction,  
A game show love connection, we can't deny-i-i-i.  
I'm so obsessed,  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest.  
I believe in you, "Like a Virgin," you're Madonna,  
And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind._

Hey soul sister,  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,  
The way you move ain't fair you know.  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do...  
Tonight."

Nick ended the song at that verse, leaving out the last verse. "Did you like it?" He looked over at me, setting down the lyrics to that song on his desk.

"It sounded great Nick." I smiled, being sincere with my words. "Really, it was great." I nodded. It really did sound amazing.

"Next song?" He smiled, bring the lyrics to his eyes. "On three." He lifted up one finger at a time in silence. One finger, two finger, three. He then became singing in a different tone.

"_here we go again  
i kinda wanna be more then friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Here we go again,  
We're sick like animals we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh oh I want some more  
Oh oh what are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight"

He winked at me when the lyrics mentioned wanting to be more than friends. I just brushed it off and let it go over my head. I was too busy being intrigued by the singing. He was taking the song, and making it his own, adding a really nice, Nick Lucas' type of melody.

"_Oh oh I want some more  
Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Here we are again,  
I feel the chemicals kicking in  
Its getting heavy and I want run and hide, I want to run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killing me now,  
And I won't be denied by you,  
The animal inside of you

Oh oh I want some more  
Oh oh what are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh I want some more  
Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight"

Nick ended the song with a high-five and a laugh. "I really do like the idea of a female drummer." He smiled at me and sat down on the edge of his bed, placing the lyrics down. "So, did you like?"

"Nope. I loved it." I sat down next to him. "It sounded great Nick, really." I was being serious, it really sounded great!

"Sweet." Nick smiled and looked at the clock on the wall of his bedroom. "We should probably get to bed. We are leaving here at 6am."

I followed his gaze. Shit, it was already 11:30pm. "Sleep. Good idea." I stood up off his bed. "Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Macy, thanks for helping me practice." He smiled and fell back onto his own bed, his eyes closing as soon as I left the room.


	7. Private Jet

One great thing about going somewhere with Joe, Kevin and Nick is something I would like to call a private jet. Commercial airlines are never an option. Since Mr. Lucas is the manager of JONAS, he has set up the very best transportation for his sons and I.

No long lines, no airport security, no screaming kids behind you kicking your seat. Everything is nice, cozy, and like home feeling. There are couches and desks, two beds, refrigerators and video games. Everything Nick, Joe and Kevin could ever want in a plane is all right here.

"Our line up consists of sixteen songs." Nick passed me the list him and his brothers had made yesterday. We were already on the plane, heading to San Francisco. The flight is going to take over five hours, so we had to find ways to make the time pass.

"We are opening with Live To Party." Nick pointed to the first song on the hand written playlist of JONAS songs. "And we are closing with Set This Party Off." He then moved his finger down to the last song listed on the sheet of paper.

"Oooo, I like." I nodded, sliding Nick back the piece of paper with the line up on it. Kevin, Joe and himself had to memorize the lineup so they didn't have to make copies and tape them to the floor by their instruments.

Joe and Kevin were sitting on giant leather bean bag chairs, both planted in front of the plasma screen tv, playing Playstation 3. I don't have a clue what game it was they were playing against each other, nor did I care all too much. I wasn't into video games at all. Nick loved video games like his brothers, but whenever I was around he passed the controller onto somebody else.

"So Nick?" I took a sip of my water that I had. I was sitting across from Nick at a table, drinking my water as he drank his diet Coke and read over lyrics and paperwork. "Do you know what hotel we are staying in?"

Nick flipped through the papers in front of him and slid them over to me. "We are staying at the Nob Hill Hotel. It's a few minutes from the Pier. Fifteen minutes tops." I took a look at the picture of the outside of the hotel.

"It's old looking." I read the description of the hotel to myself.

"It is old. It's a Victorian style décor. It was cheap though, so I couldn't pass it up." He nodded as I slid the paper back to him. Nick was usually the one who picked out venue locations and accommodations with his dad. "It looks nice. We got a two full size bed room. Joe has a room to himself with a queen, and Kevin has a room to himself, also with a queen." It always was set up like that. Kevin and Joe usually had their own rooms, rarely did they ever share a room, and if they did, it was with each other. Nick and I, on the other hand, always had a shared room, which was always nice because I never felt alone. I most likely kept him company too.

I yawned a little bit, tears forming in the crease of my eyes. I hated yawning, it always made me look like I was crying.

"Are you tired Macy?" Nick looked over at me, setting down his stack of paperwork to peer at me.

"Slightly." I nodded, taking another sip of my water. I was actually terribly tired. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night, and my morning shower at the Lucas' house didn't wake me up at all.

"Do you want some coffee or Redbull?" Nick stood up and walked over to the miniature refrigerator, opening it up. "We have Redbull, Starbucks Double Shots." He started reading off all the energy inducing drinks in the fridge.

"No thanks Nick. I think I just want to lie down." I stood up, grabbing my water and heading towards the black leather couch on the otherside of the plane.

"Do you want me to lie down with you?" Nick looked at me with concern written all over his face.

"No Nickie, I'm fine." I laid down immediately, my eyes closing as soon as my head hit the arm of the couch. "I just need to relax for a few minutes." I knew that if Nick was worried, I would never hear the end of it. He will ask questions for the whole trip. He will always want to know how I am feeling, or if I feel okay. When it comes to my heath or safety, Nick is definitely like a personalized Superman. He always wants to keep me safe and healthy. It's times like this when he reminds me of a big brother and not a best friend.


	8. Nob Hill Hotel

My nap on the plane didn't last long at all. The commotion of the video games Joe and Kevin were playing kept me from falling asleep. I laid on the couch long enough to pass the time though. Before I knew it, the plane was landing and we were boarding an awaiting shuttle car to take us to our hotel in the city.

"The hotel is on Hyde." Nick gave a MapQuest print out to the driver of the shuttle van. "Nob Hill Hotel." On the paper was a picture of the front of the hotel, directions to get there from the airport and a map. Nick was always well prepared, and always gave paperwork handouts to people he came in contact with.

I was smashed in the back of the van with Joe, our bags at our feet, on our laps, to our sides. The instruments for the concert tomorrow were all in the very back of the van, which was right behind us. Nick and Kevin were sitting in the row of seats in front of us. Their bags and luggage were scattered across their laps and feet too. Thank god the ride to the hotel was going to be quick.

Nob Hill Hotel, a small dainty, yet decent looking sized hotel located on somewhat of a slope in the street. The check in was not long at all. No line in the small lobby, so we were able to receive our door keys and exchange credit card information as quickly as possible. All of our rooms were located on the fifth floor, which was the last floor before the pent house on the sixth floor, the roof. Historical enough, the elevator in the hotel was outdated. Not a luxurious, large elevator, but instead, an elevator that creaked, had a pull shut gate, was very slow, and very small. Only two people at a time could ride the elevator with their bags, so Nick and I went first. Our room number was 515; it was the last room on the left wing of that floor. Joe's room number was 521, located in the center hall of that floor, and Kevin's room was right next door to Joe's, 522.

So far, just from the car ride from the airport to the hotel, I have learned that San Francisco is much like New York, everyone walks from one place to another and the streets are very slanted. They are practically all hills and slopes, it's ridiculous. From just in the hotel alone, I have learned that older elevators are not very big, at all.


	9. Prior Fucking Session

Our room wasn't very big at all. Two full sized beds. One pressed up against the window on the left side of the room, a small walk space between the two beds, then the other bed on the right side of the room, up against that wall. At the foot end of the bed on the right there was the closet, equipped with an ironing board and 5 hangers. At the foot end of the left side bed, a miniature refrigerator, which we stocked with water and RedBull, the bathroom, and the television on the wall. Not a very big room at all.

"I call window seat!" Nick Sat his bags on the bed to the left as soon as he got the door open. Musty feeling, the window was covered with fog. It was 11am and the window had fog on it? "What's up with the sex aroma in this room?" I walked in, setting my bags on the bed against the right wall.

"I read on the way here that San Francisco is notorious for fog. It's a collusion of the warm air located inland, and the cold air coming from the Bay." Nick answered, starting to unpack his belongings. He was definitely a book of knowledge. He was always well informed about the city we visited upon arrival.

"Right then." I shrugged. Little did I really care about the fog, I just wanted to know it was normal and not fogged up because of the previous guest's prior fucking session. I unzipped my first bag, shirts that needed to be hung up immediately. The messily number of hangers supplied by the hotel definitely needed to vacate before Nick and I got to the closet to hang our coats and shirts. Thankfully we always bring our own hangers or we would have been fighting it our for the five mental coat hangers.

"Hey Mace, what do you want for lunch?" Nick asked as he bent over, plugging in the charger of his iPhone next to the double lengthened nightstand, for the both of us to share.

"I don't know what's around here." I set my travel pillow on the bed, along with the pillows owned by the hotel. The blankets and pillow cases were an ugly college of dark colored brown flowers. It made the room look terrible, but whatever, this wasn't my home, I couldn't be too judgmental.

"We could take a walk and find something?" Nick suggested, finally setting down on the bed and moving his bags to the floor. "Maybe some Italian or some fast food?"

"Yeah, sounds good. We should go see if Kevin and Joe want to come."

"Alright, lets go." Nick stood up off his bed, grabbing his wallet, door key, which looked like a blue credit card that said 'Welcome' is over five different languages, and his cell phone off the charger. We both walked out the door and down the small, brightly lit hallway to Joe's room and Kevin's room.

As quick as we knocked, nearly at the same time, they answered their hotel doors. Joe, his larger room, much larger bed, cluttered with his clothes and shoes in the background. Kevin, a congregation of scarves, belts, sunglasses, and shoes laid out on his bed. Obviously, they were in the works of getting settled.

"We are going for a walk to look for something to eat, want to join?" Nick asked, his body rested in the door frame of Joe's opened door.

"No, I'm good." Kevin answered, pulling his laptop out from a man bag of his and placing it on the bed.

"Of course, food is always an option." Joe grabbed his door card and stuck it into his wallet. "I'm ready." He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Want us to bring back anything Kev?" I asked, watching Kevin plugging in the charger to his laptop.

"No, I was thinking about going later. Thanks anyways." Kevin smiled over to us in the hallway of his room. Nick leaned in, grabbing the handle and closed the door.

"Shall me go?" Joe winked at me, being his usual silly self. You can never take Joe too seriously. He was a flirtatious boy, in general. He most likely wanted to follow Nick and I for food most likely, just to check out the local girls. He wasn't a player, just a major flirt, and all the girls seemed to love him.


	10. Meeting Natalie

Slider's Diner. A little corner burger joint located 2 blocks from the hotel. It was a short walk, filled with homeless individuals, dressed in rags, begging for change at every corner. Nick and Joe agreed to finding Slider's since Nick looked up 'Burger Joints in San Francisco' on his iPhone. Thankfully, it was very close in walking distance.

The interior of the restaurant was black and silver, sort of an old-fashioned theme. I liked it, but Nick and Joe loved it. Anywhere that sold hamburgers was the home away from home to the Lucas boys. I, being a strict vegetarian, ordered a grilled cheese with a side of potato salad. I ate cheese a lot, actually, grilled cheese sandwiches were what I always ordered when I went out somewhere. I couldn't cut myself of the habit, I absolutely love cheese. Therefore, I am definitely not a vegan.

Joe and Nick, on the other hand, both ordered King Kong sized cheeseburgers. Seriously, these boys are going to clog them up an artery eating the way they do. On Nick's, extra pickles, tomato, spread sauce, which was really just Thousand Island dressing, lettuce, and mustard. On Joe's burger, pickles, tomatoes, spread, lettuce, mustard, and onion. Joe really loved his onion.

"Wanna take a window seat?" Nick nodded over to barstools set up next to the window, a ledge sticking out of the wall to set food and drinks.

"Sure." I grabbed my grilled cheese meal and bottled water and headed towards the barstools. In this restaurant there were barstools, only a handful, which weren't being occupied at all, and then there were tables and chairs, which were occupied being by what seemed to be a girl taking a break off of work.

She was small framed, like myself, with long blonde hair, straightened. She sat with her legs folded, her chin resting on her left arm, as that rested upon the table. She sat there, alone, eating French fries, dipping them into ranch. She wore a blank stare and she looked either miserable or exhausted, I really couldn't tell. But leave it to Joe to sit in the barstool nearest to the only other girl in the room.

"Hi." Joe smiled down, across to the girl eating her French fries. "I'm Joe." He was showing his flirty, half smirk. Nick and I ignored Joe's attempt of being flirtatious and we began eating, we were so used to Joe's sense of humor and attitude.

"Are you here alone? Or is your guest in the bathroom?" Joe spoke again, trying to crack a joke towards the girl who seemed to not notice the tall, dark, and dorky Joe Lucas at all. "Excuse me? Miss?"

"Hmm?" She titled her head to the side, her arm dropping out from under her chin. "Oh sorry." She turned to look at Joe. She looked frightened, somewhat startled. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. I'm a little out of it."

"Do you work here?" Joe looked down at her uniform like apparel.

"Oh, no. I work down the street, at a coffee shop. I have had a really long day, I just got off. I have been working 4am." She picked another fry up, dipping it in her ranch dressing and popping it in her mouth.

"Wow. That's early, and that's around the same time I've been on the go." Joe nodded, just now unwrapping his burger from the paper it came in. "I just got into the city. I'm from New Jersey." He smiled, taking a bite of his burger. Joe was sitting, instead of facing the window like Nick and I were, facing the girl, behind us.

"You travel?" She asked, her face starting to look interested. I couldn't help but watch from out of the corner of my eye, this was intriguing for some reason.

"Yeah. I'm a part of a band. You might have heard of it. It's called JONAS." He nodded, an attempt to be smooth. "My brothers and I are in it, we have a show tomorrow at the Aquarium on Pier 39." That was Nick's cue to bring himself into the conversation.

"Hey there, I'm Nick." He turned slightly in his barstool and nodded towards the girl. Nicholas wasn't much of a talker when he was eating, so he spun himself back to the attention of his burger.

"I'm Macy." I smiled, offering myself into the conversation. I turned my body around like Joe had his and looked down at the girl. "I'm traveling with the band."

"Kevin, the guitarist for the band is back at the hotel. We are staying a few blocks up." Joe smiled, taking over the conversation again.

"Oh, that's nice. I have heard of you guys." The young girl smiled. I couldn't figure out her exact age, but I could tell she was around my age. "My name is Natalie by the way. It's really nice to meet you guys." She giggled a little. "I mean, guys and girl."

Obviously, this girl had a sense of humor. I laughed with her, as well as Joe.

"Well, I should get going. I live a little while from here so I should head off before I fall asleep." Natalie stood up from her chair, grabbing her purse, tray, and pushing in her chair.

I smiled at her, now noticing that she was most likely my height, 5'1 or so, which is relatively short.

Joe stood up along with her. "Oh, are you sure? I could get you a ride back to your place if you would like?" he offered. He was still attempting to flirt with her.

"No, thank you. I need the exercise. It was nice to meet you Nick." She smiled over at him. Quickly, not wanting to be rude, he turned to look at her, his mouth full of burger, he waved. "Macy." She smiled at me, nodding slightly. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Natalie." I smiled, giving her a friendly wave.

"And.." Natalie paused when she looked at Joe. She obviously didn't know his name. Low blow for a guy who just tried for minutes to hit on her.

"Joe…" Joe said, in a sort of a 'duh' voice. That pissed him off, I could tell.

"Joe." Natalie smiled. "It was nice to meet you all." She began to walk towards the door, dumping her trash in the trash can and setting her tray on the top.

"Hey Natalie." Joe followed her to the door. "Our concert is at noon tomorrow, if you would like to come. It's going to be at the aquarium on Pier 39." He was now repeating his words. "If you would like to come? I mean, if you don't have work or aren't busy."

Natalies' smile seemed very friendly, I liked that about her. "Yeah, I will see if I can make it." She smiled and walked out the door swiftly. Most girls would trade phone numbers with Joe or give him a wink. Natalie was different; she didn't even flirt with him. That amazed me.

Joe walked back to his barstool and smiled over at Nick and I. "That girl right there, she is hot!" He winked and took another bite of his burger.


	11. Joe and Natalie in the Bedroom

The rest of the day literally blurred right on by. After eating, we made our way back to our hotel and by evening, the boys were all camping out in Joe's room, having a practice jam session. I was still exhausted, from the traveling I suppose. I know I didn't get a lot of sleep in the first place, and then my nap on the plane was nearly considered a nap at all. I told Nick I wouldn't be joining in with the little party they were throwing. They ordered an extra large pizza and had it delivered to the hotel. No jam session is complete without some pepperoni pizza for those boys, I swear.

I could barely relax though, I was anxious about something. But honestly, I had no idea what it was. I laid on top of the blankets, my head resting against my travel pillow. My eyes were closed; my mind was finally relaxing, finally.

"_Hey Natalie." Joe ran into the hotel lobby and over to the girl they had met at the Diner. "It's nice to see you again." He leaned down to her five foot stance and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He acted as if he had known her longer than just fifteen minutes. "Want to come back to my hotel room?" He winked in her direction, his flirtatious smile appearing on his lips._

"_Hey Joe." She took his kiss, acting completely different than she did at Slider's. "Of course I want to come back to your room! Is the bed big?" She winked an obvious move of flirting. She moved her arm to his shoulder and slid her hand down to his chest. _

"_Oh yeah" Joe chuckled. "It's big enough." He led her to the stairs, allowing her to walk up first, his hand planted on her ass as she walked._

_She giggled. Natalie just giggled at Joe's crude, sexual, innuendo. Is she seriously walking up the stairs?_

_Normally Joe doesn't take it this far. He never invites girls back to his room! What is he doing? Joe is suppose to be an innocent flirt, not a potential babies' daddy for some girl he barely knows a thing about._

_I can't stand watching this horrible flirting, but I also couldn't stop myself from watching it. I wanted to know what was going to happen, I really did. So, instead of backing away and going back to my room, I followed Joe and Natalie up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room. Yeah, that's right. I followed them._

_Thankfully Joe had a chair placed in the corner of the hotel bedroom. I sat down, watching what I knew was bound to happen._

"_Hey Baby, why don't you come on over here and show me what you're good for." Joe winked and sat down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking his shoes off. I can't fucking believe this was happening and I can't fucking believe Joe just said something so rude! He is being a dick! What in the world has gotten into him! No girl would ever allow a guy to talk to them in that manner! I know Natalie will walk out the door right now, I just know it._

_The petite framed girl with blonde hair walked over to Joe, placing herself between his legs, her lips finding his neck and her hands finding his…. Oh god, this could not be happening!_

_Joe knows better! Him and his brothers have taken a vow! No sex till marriage. What was he doing? Did he know I was right here in the room watching him? What was going on in his mind?_

"_Do you have a condom?" Natalie's small voice asked, the tone sounding rigid though, much different from her voice at the burger joint._

"_No…" Joe's voice trailed off, his breath deep, hidden behind his words. "But we don't need one…I know the pull out method." _

_I could NOT let this happen! This is foolish! "NO!" I screamed._

"No! No! No! No! Don't! No! Stop!"

"Macy?" Nick jumped up from the bed and flicked on the lit on the dual nightstand. "Macy? What's wrong?" He flung himself to the edge of the bed Macy had been on.

"Don't do it!"

"Macy?" Nick placed his hands carefully on my shoulder's shaking me to awake. "Macy?" his voice was calm but concerned.

"Don't!" I screamed, my eyes flew open.

The hotel room was dimly lit, only one light on, and it was barely enough. I was still in my street clothes, above the blankets, like I had been when Nick was in his brother's room. I looked to my side, my heart pounding in my chest and sweat scattered on my forehead. Nick's face was close to mine, his hands on my arms still.

"Are you okay?" He was worried, I could tell. "You must have just had a nightmare."

I looked around, very glad to have seen that the whole Joe and Natalie situation was just a dream, more than less, a nightmare. I took a gulp and deep breath. "Yes. How long have I been asleep?" I was calming down now.

Nick ran his fingers through my hair, pushing my bangs out of my face. "You have been asleep every since I got back to the room and that was at 8." He was kneeling on the floor, leveling himself to me.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice still shaky.

"It's 1am Mace." He looked over to the digital alarm clock that the hotel had plugged in on the nightstand facing Nick's bed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, sleepiness filling my head once again. "I'm fine Nicky." I closed my eyes. "It was just a nightmare." I honestly had no idea why in the world I was dreaming of Joe and that Natalie girl anyways. How bizarre.

"Do you want me to lay down with you?" Nick asked, concern still hinting in his voice. I knew that if I didn't say yes, he would stay up the rest of the morning and not get anymore sleep.

Without saying anything I pulled the blankets down and moved my legs underneath them, sliding my body little bit, closer to the wall to my right. Without anymore words shared, Nick climbed into the bed with me, his body slipping underneath the blankets too. Before I knew it, I was already drifted back asleep.


	12. Breakfast on the Pier

I have to admit, there is only one bad thing about going to a concert with the band. You have to wait around for hours! The concert at the pier was at noon, perfect time of day for a show, but the catch is, you have to arrive to the venue or set up hours in advance. It was 6am, and Kevin, Joe, Nick and I were already on our way down to the pier, through all the fog of the city.

One of my duties as being the boys' right hand was helping set up. They never expected me to set up anything too big and bulky, but I always gave as much help as possible. I carried guitars in and out of the transportation van, I set up mics, plugged in amps, and helped set up smaller speakers. I was sort of like a crew member, which I absolutely loved thinking of myself as.

After last night's dream, I could barely look at Joe though. I set up his mic stand in the center of the makeshift stage without saying a word to him. But, I did keep an eye out for that blonde stranger we met yesterday. I was anxious to see if she was coming or not. I have no idea why, but I really wanted to see her there, and at the same time, I prayed that she didn't show up. But the actual concert itself wasn't ready to start for a few more hours, and the Boys' and I had some time to kill before having the last and final warm up. Since this concert wasn't in an arena or venue, the warm ups had to be done behind the aquarium before it opened at 9am. So, for the next few hours, we decided to get some breakfast at a Dennys-like, Ma and Pa Diner along side the pier.

"Can I get a pancakes plate with a side of bacon, a side of sausage and toast please." Nick ordered his meal first, the waitress hovered over our table, scribbling down our orders as we spoke. She was an older woman, her blonde and scattered gray hair was pinned up in a bun. I would guess she was around 50 and just from a glance, I could tell she has been waitressing basically her whole life.

"I will take another coffee." Kevin nodded down to his empty coffee cup in front of him. "And a pancake plate with just bacon please." We all had ordered some type of caffeine, Joe, Nick and I all ordered cappuccino drinks, whereas Kevin ordered plain coffee. Kevin was an absolute coffee nut; he drank cups and cups a day.

"I will order a Belgium waffle with blueberries." I smiled up at the waitress, reading her name tag in my mind that spelt out her name; **Pamela **in bolded black letters. "Please and thank you."

As she finished writing my order, she looked at Joe through her bifocal glasses perched on her nose. "And I would like a ham and cheese omelet. White toast on the side." Joe handed her his menu, along with the rest of ours. "Thank you my lady." Joe added as Pamela grabbed the menus from his hand. He always had to impress the ladies when he was out, even if they were old enough to be his own mother.

We were sat in a booth, near the window overlooking the water. It had a wonderful view of the ocean. We could see boats in the water and fisherman planted off sides of the pier, their rods down in the Pacific blue. Fog, of course, covered the window that we sat near, but we could still make out the figures on the other side of the glass. Nick and I shared one side of the bench booth, and Joe and Kevin shared the other side. It always seemed to be that way. Nick and I had everything together, the obvious shadowing of each other.

Small talk was shared about our table. Talk of our first night at the Nob Hill Hotel, thank god Nick didn't mention the nightmare situation from one this morning. And once again, thank god, Joe did not bring up Natalie, the girl from yesterday and from my dream. I was hoping he didn't. Kevin shared details of free wireless connection for his laptop, his one true love. Nick said very little but did mention he was excited for the show. Joe didn't say much about anything other than being hungry. Other than girls, Joe always wanted to eat. He pigged out on sweets, junk food, fast food, anything really.

I really couldn't ignore Joe like I had planned to do earlier this morning upon setting up the stage at the pier. I knew it wasn't his fault and in all actualization, I really had absolutely no reason to be mad at him. It was just a dream after all.

When our food finally arrived and our coffee cups were filled by our middle aged waitress, we all multitasked. We ate and talked, talked and ate. Everyone but Nick, who doesn't have too much to say while eating, talked about the fog that had plastered their hotel room windows this morning, the stage set up, and the Aquarium manager, who we had met upon our arrival to the pier. One thing that was always for certain when I was with the Lucas boys was that I could never feel too awkward around them. They were all so welcoming, friendly, and talkative to feel unwelcome and unfriendly towards.


	13. Joe's Sexual Tension

After breakfast he headed back over the aquarium so the boys could warm up acoustically before it opened to the public. The only available area that was semi private for the warm ups, was in the back of the aquarium, by the dock. The boys had no other choice but to take that opportunity to practice quickly before it hit 9am.

While the band practices or warm ups before a show, I always sit by and watch. I'm usually centered right in between their congregation on stage, or sometimes, if the show is in an arena, I will sit in the first row. After all the practicing is said and done, I give pointers and tips about their practice performance. Times like these are when I feel like a little helper of the bands'. Today's practice was short, sweet, and simple. Two songs on acoustic guitar, just enough warming up to stretch out Joe and Nick's vocals.

I was excited for the show to start at noon. My mind was on Natalie though, the blonde girl from the dream. I wonder if she was going to show up today. Joe did tell her it was at the pier, at noon. Part of me couldn't wait until noon to arrive, just so I could see if she ended up showing up, and the other part of me wanted to stay clear from the crowd, not wanting to run into the girl of Joe's sexual tension in my dream. To be honest, I have no idea why I felt so anxious towards her in the first place. I was over the idea of ignoring Joe, since that was just humanly impossible for me. Joe was like a brother to me, and that's all he will ever be towards me. I suppose I was just looking out for him, though it didn't feel like it one hundred percent. The only thing I knew was that I wanted her to stay away from Joe, as far away as possible really. And the very last thing I wanted to be brought up was Natalie. I didn't want Joe even mentioning her name. But of course, my wish did not come true.


End file.
